


Twilight

by Writer_Gem



Category: Red Ties (Marsverse)
Genre: But she also loves her new AI leopard, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Original Character(s), She also needs better sleeping habits, She is best leopard AI, She is not use to companions, Takes place before V joined the gang, Veronica is a lone wolf, Veronica isn't nice to herself, You all have no idea how much I adore Twilight, slight emotional angst, wholesome content we love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Gem/pseuds/Writer_Gem
Summary: Veronica is a lone wolf. She likes her isolation, less chance of people hurting her that way by getting close to her and seeing her flaws and insecurities.But even that can get boring after a while.Thankfully an impulsive decision changes her life forever, and for the good.





	Twilight

Veronica stared at the massive cardboard box that sat silently in front of her.

With a hand to her lips and hunched over on her couch, maroon eyes scanned it from top to bottom before drifting to the sheet of paper in her other hand.

'Customisable Artificial Intelligence Companion'

Her eyes squinted at the print, her gloved thumb rubbing over the words.

This was a big thing for Veronica. 

She had finally grown bored of her solitary, lone-wolf life style. She was sick and tired of eating her meals alone. Of having nobody to talk to. No one to watch her back.

It was a startling revelation, one Veronica was quick to toss away upon initial discovery. She could not be lonely. That was impossible. She had done so well so far, she did not need anyone or anything. She only needed herself.

But the feeling lingered. It festered. It grew.

That lead to one sleepless night after the other. 

On the tenth night she found herself paying for an AI animal companion in what she chalked up to as a sleep deprived delirium. She had passed out right afterwards and honestly had forgotten about it until she saw the large package "hidden" under her doormat.

It was a pain dragging it into her apartment but hey she did pay for a leopard AI.

Those things very not feather light.

She had yet to open the package.

Slowly she stood up and wandered over to the box. Unsheathing the claws built into her gloves she cut away at the tape and tore the box apart until at last she saw its quarry.

A silent figure sat in the pile of cardboard and tape. Metal painted a mysterious purplish-black with very faint leopard markings scattered across her coat. A blank feline face stared back at her. It looked like her eyes were closed but Veronica knew that just meant she was offline.

Veronica sucked in a breathe.

This was going to be her friend and loyal companion for the foreseeable future. A concoction of feelings bubbled in her gut. 

Anxiety.

Joy.

Relief.

Confusion.

Many more simmered forward. She felt like she was going to drown. Veronica stared at the AI leopard. Listless eyes stared back.

She...

She couldn't do this.

'But I had wasted a lot of my money on this'.

'Maybe I can get a refund?'

'You have come this far, why not just go all the way?'

'This is too much'.

'Just shut up!'

Veronica trembled and closed her eyes. She snarled and upon opening her eyes saw pure red. She slammed her palm down on the button behind the AI's neck and watched as the eyes flickered to life. 

She panted.

No going back now.

Neon pink eyes flashed to life and stylish lines embedded into the metal glowed much the same. A low robotic whirl came from the leopard as it slowly tilted her head from side to side, mapping out its new home. The square head lifted up to gaze up at her innocently.

"Bwarrr?"

Something stirred in Veronica's heart.

She knelt down and cupped the metal cheeks of the AI leopard-her AI leopard.

"...Hi there girl..."

The leopard made a guttural noise deep within its "ribcage" that resonated through Veronica. It tilted its head into the palm of her hands and rubbed her cheek against it.

Veronica was stunned when a small laugh came from her.

"You are quite adorable for a big and scary AI replica of a leopard aren't you? A very beautiful individual you are as well, of course I picked out your color pallet but I did not expect it to be this gorgeous".

Her AI headbutted her gentle and Veronica just laughed harder.

"My name is Veronica and-..."

'She needs a name'.

Veronica stared intently at the leopard in front of her. She deserved a fitting name. Not something common nor something that sounds too human. Nothing ridiculous or too far out there in terms of being exotic. Something respectable and modest.

Her head became filled to the brim with possible names but every time she stared into those pink lenses none of those stuck. They just were not good enough. Not good enough for her majestic, powerful and perfect leopard companion.

Only the best for her new friend.

Then one name popped into her head.

"Twilight".

She liked how it rolled off her tongue. She scratched her leopard behind the ears, earning a pleased hum from the robotic big cat.

"Yeah, Veronica and Twilight against the world, we are going to cause so much chaos together girl".

Twilight rested her large square head on Veronica shoulder, the purple haired lady wrapped her arms around the leopard's giant neck and hugged the robot. 

This was nice. 

It had been so long since she had actually hugged something, someone. Even if she was met with the coldness of metal and not the warmth of skin it didn't matter to her. It was comforting. She felt whole.

Veronica could look after herself but it was going to be nice to have someone guarding her back whilst she had her hands busy with hacking. No one would think about messing with a giant robotic leopard.

The apartment felt a little bit more alive now. A lot less empty. 

A hole had been filled in Veronica's heart.

Maybe this was not such a bad idea after all.


End file.
